In the shutter glass three dimensional (3D) display technology, the 3D display effect is realized through improving a refresh rate of the images. One frame image can be separated into two frame images corresponding to the left eye and the right eye respectively through the shutter glass 3D display technology. The two frame images are displayed continuously and alternately on the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). The switches of the lenses of the shutter glass are controlled synchronously, so that the left eye and the right eye can see the corresponding image at the right moment respectively. The original resolution of the images can be maintained through the shutter glass 3D display technology. In this case, the users can enjoy high-definition 3D display effect easily, and moreover, the brightness of the images would not be reduced.
The Vertical Alignment (VA) LCD has a fairly high contrast and wide viewing angle, and is widely used in the liquid crystal televisions with large screen at present. However, there is a disadvantage in the VA LCD, i.e., the color shift phenomenon under large viewing angles. For example, when the skin of a person, especially an Asian person, is displayed, the color shift phenomenon would occur. In the liquid crystal display panel using VA technology, a low color shift display effect can be realized through charge-sharing method.
In the prior art, one of the premises that the charge-sharing method can be used is that a polarity of a data signal voltage of a pixel is reversed once through each frame cycle. However, when the shutter glass 3D display technology is applied under this premise, the phenomenon that “the left eye frame images always have the same polarity (for example, positive polarity), and the right eye frame images always have another polarity (for example, negative polarity)” would occur in the liquid crystal display panel. In the shutter glass 3D display technology, the gray-scale of the left eye frame image is different from that of the right eye frame image. In this case, when a 3D image is displayed for a certain time period in a freeze-frame manner, the phenomenon like “direct current residue” would occur since the pixels have worked under imbalanced positive/negative voltage for a long time, which would lead to “3D image spiking” in the display panel. Consequently, in the shutter glass 3D display technology of a VA liquid crystal display panel, the low color shift phenomenon cannot be realized through charge sharing method.
Therefore, a new method for driving the display is needed to solve the aforesaid technical problem.